


Потому что она настоящая

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Магнус впервые за пятнадцать лет взял в руки скрипку.





	Потому что она настоящая

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru   
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Магнус впервые за лет пятнадцать взял в руки скрипку. Именно сегодня слишком многое этому способствовало. За окном серый ливень сузил город до балкона лофта, набросил на здания плотную пелену одиночества. Между подушками в кресле забыто валялся телефон с последним прочитанным сообщением от Александра, что он снова не сможет прийти и неизвестно, когда вообще вырвется домой. Магнус выпрямился в центре комнаты, как будто вновь на сцене Ла Скала, чуть тронул смычком струны и прикрыл глаза, ещё позволяя себе надеяться, что музыка сейчас будет другая. Спасительная. Он устал, запутался, страшные воспоминания, то и дело врывавшиеся в его жизнь, день за днём цедили последние силы, и даже чувств Александра, его заботы и желания помочь уже недоставало, чтобы с этим справиться. Порой Магнусу казалось, что он одинок так же, как и до их встречи.  
  
Он никогда не выбирал, какую музыку играть. Эта музыка когда-то выбрала Магнуса и звучала, в каком бы настроении он ни брался за скрипку: в смятении ли, в любовном воодушевлении или в отчаянной грусти одиночества, как сегодня. Одна и та же мелодия, старая, наверное, не как мир, но уж точно — как инструменты, которые создали, чтобы она наконец могла зазвучать. Может быть, это даже не музыка, а сама магия — истинная, что была в этом мире ещё до прихода ангелов и демонов. Она задрожала, затрепетала в воздухе, едва послышались первые ноты. Обвилась вокруг смычка, повела руку Магнуса в быстрых движениях, похожих на такие же порывистые взгляды при первом знакомстве: украдкой, в волнении, опасаясь показать свой интерес, но не увидеть взаимного; лишь потом вибрацию смычка и чувств сменила переливчатая, чуть более долгая нота. И снова ускоряя темп — вскачь, вперёд, в омут, потому что уже встретились, присмотрелись друг к другу, натанцевались вокруг да около, и хочется наконец быть ярче, ближе, только вдвоём, чтобы весь прочий мир прекратил существовать, а время остановилось.  
  
Магнус исполнял мелодию любви с тех самых пор, как познакомился со скрипкой. Может быть, эта музыка — пленительно-быстрая, с трелями волнения, радости и горя, с раскатами разочарования и счастья, поистине прекрасная — вообще единственное, что он мог исполнить. У него никогда не появлялось желания проверить, желание было только одно: играть её, эту музыку — Камилле, Уиллу, Имасу, Этте… Играть и наполняться её естеством, напевными долгими нотами нежности и быстрыми, прыгающими — пламенеющей страсти. Играть и однажды почувствовать давящее на грудь чувство, то самое, от которого саднит в горле и дыхание дрожит, и слёзы льются по щекам благодатной влагой.  
  
Тот, кто по-настоящему любит, услышав музыку любви, будет рыдать от переполняющего его счастья.  
  
Магнус играл её едва ли не всю свою сознательную жизнь, но никогда не плакал. Как не плакали все, к кому он вроде бы испытывал чувства.  
  
Это больно, страшно — снова возвращаться к скрипке, повторять одну и ту же мелодию в погоне за уже казалось бы окончательно недостижимым. Магнус не знал, зачем он это делал, почему до сих пор не выбросил скрипку и не утешился всполохами ярких, но краткосрочных романов вместо настоящей любви. Ведь последние годы, играя, он уже ни на что не надеялся.  
  
Пауза, вдох украдкой, и вновь смычок начал набирать ход, подводя мелодию к последнему всплеску финала. Решился бы Магнус сыграть, если бы Александр сегодня пришёл? Смог бы выдержать его восхищение искусной игрой и… всё? Магнус думал, что любит Александра. Всё было так пленительно быстро, с трелями волнения, радости и горя, с раскатами разочарования и счастья… Так прекрасно. Если это не любовь, то что тогда?  
  
Слёзы хлынули без спроса, с первой же звучной нотой, когда быстрый ритм-бег сменился наконец пронзительным проигрышем — настоящим звучанием любви. Сами по себе задрожали губы, горло перехватило и забился внутри него какой-то тугой комок, позволяя дышать лишь мелкими, рваными глотками. Слёзы капали на гладкий бок скрипки и совершенно не хотели прекращаться: даже когда он выводил смычком кричащее, умоляющее «я люблю тебя», даже когда, измотанная признанием, музыка медленно пошла на спад, к тому самому, что добрые детские сказки именуют не иначе, как «долго и счастливо».  
  
Магнус не осознавал, плакал ли он так сильно только от музыки или сюда примешалось долгожданное понимание, что вот оно, чувство, истинное, и с Александром… Но слёзы лились, а счастье билось в груди, когда он закончил играть и, выпустив из руки смычок, прижал ладонь к губам, больше не противясь сдавленным всхлипам, не стыдясь ни их, ни отстукивавшего бешеный ритм сердца, ни самих слёз.  
  
— Магнус, — послышалось из-за спины, и он, повернувшись на нетвёрдых ногах, увидел Александра. — Я смог вырваться пораньше… Не знал, что ты играешь, это было… это было… так прекрасно.  
  
Его глаза тоже блестели от скопившихся слёз, медленно скользнувших по щекам.  
  
— Магнус, почему мы оба плачем?  
  
— Потому что эта музыка — сама любовь, — слабыми руками положив скрипку (он даже не запомнил куда), Магнус двинулся к нему, обхватил лицо ладонями, смазывая солёную влагу, смешивая со своими собственными слезами. Губы у Александра дрожали так же беззащитно, беспомощно, и Магнус, на мгновение прикоснувшись к ним в поцелуе, выдохнул: — Потому что она настоящая.


End file.
